


summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, Flowers, M/M, Picnics, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing," Levi asked, not opening his eyes to check for himself. </p>
<p>"Uh," his husband says, confidently. "I'm. Definitely not taking selfies with you while you sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation

“What are you doing,” Levi asked, not opening his eyes to check for himself. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on, even if the world was still a little hazy with the tail end of a summer sun nap making everything lethargic and slow inside his head. Even his tongue seemed heavy, curling against the roof of his mouth, his words almost slurred as he forced them out through a dry, hoarse throat. He wondered if they still had any water bottles from their walk.

Knowing his love, Eren had one stashed away just for Levi.

At his question, soft and slow and half whisper as it was, Eren jerked above him, the legs that were serving as Levi’s pillow twitching slightly as he did.

“Uh,” his husband said, confidently. “I’m. Definitely not taking seflies with you while you sleep.”

“Uh huh,” Levi murmured. His lips curled into a smile, broad enough he could feel the corners of his eyes crinkle in response, and he peeked open one eye to peer up at his beloved. Eren’s face loomed above him, both of them in the shade of the tree that hovered behind him, framing in him brilliant halo of pastel pink. He was grinning at Levi, expression contorted in something approaching sheepish, save for the cheeky glint of his teeth between his curling lips.

“So,” Levi said, affection sticking his words in his throat so much that he had to clear it. “I assume those _aren’t_ petals you’ve strewn into my hair?”

Eren’s lip trembled with a snort he barely kept contained, his eyes crinkling closed with a flutter of dark, gorgeous lashes to hide Levi’s favorite gemstones from view. (Levi loved him. Levi loved him so much that it took his breath from his parted lips.

Levi loved him _so much_ he could’ve stay in this moment forever and never tired of it one bit.)

“Nope,” Eren twittered, and _yes_ , he _twittered_ , like some kind of small and _very adorable_ bird. It was a musical kind of not-giggle. Levi loved it. “Absolutely not! Why would you think that, love?”

Levi snorted, shoulders and chest heaving for a second with the force of it, and above him Eren broke, like a shattering of a window, bursting with a sound all happy edges, a chiming laughter that scattered over Levi’s face as he blinked open his eyes to the beautiful sight of his laughing husband above him. As he laughed he trembled and Levi, head pillowed in his lap, trembled with the force of his mirth as well.

Soft pink petals slid from Levi’s hair as they both shook, skittering past his ears, sliding down his cheeks and dancing across his nose as a cool breeze brushed past and threw them into a swirling cyclone around them both. This only made Eren laugh harder, his face flushing the same pink color as the petals that danced past, and Levi felt his entire chest squeeze affectionately as Eren ducked down and pressed his laughter-trembling lips to Levi’s cheeks in sweet, tickling kisses.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said breathlessly, a needless apology since Levi wasn’t bothered at all by his husband’s amusement, and Levi opened his mouth to tell him so when Eren hushed him, fingertips tapping against his lips gently. “I know, I know- _it’s okay, I don’t mind_ \- but still. Sorry I woke you.”

Levi craned his head, considering sitting up to speak for a moment before dismissing it to stay where he was. Eren made a great pillow and this way his view was all Eren, surrounded by cherry blossoms and blue sky, eyes glittering and cheeks flushed until his golden gorgeous skin glowed. Still, though, Levi reached up, tracing Eren’s features with his fingers, squinting a little with concentration as he brushed Eren’s hair from his eyes, knocking loose a stray petal he hadn’t noticed before until it fluttered away and out of sight.

“It’s okay,” Levi said, partially to make Eren scrunch up his nose at him, which he did so, in an adorable and endearing manner Levi never tired of. He wanted to kiss that nose, but Eren was a bit too high above him for that. He’d do it later. “But,” he added quietly, “if you want to make it up to me…”

Levi didn’t have to continue with how Eren could make it up to him, because his husband already knew. With another, softer, even sweeter laugh, Eren folded down the rest of the way, kissing Levi in the careful, focused way he had about certain kisses that still made Levi’s toes curl even this many years into their marriage.

“You’re incorrigible,” Eren muttered into his mouth, a hypocrite if there ever was one as he flicked his tongue against Levi’s lips and bit lightly on Levi’s lower lip as he opened his mouth against Eren’s. Levi groaned, arching up, fingers clenched around Eren’s shoulders to keep him close, all the while cursing the park they were picnicking in, wishing instead they were home, right now, so he could sit up and deepen this kiss.

“So are _you_ , love,” Levi reminded his husband. And then, after a pause, “you’re going to show me those pictures you absolutely didn’t take, aren’t you?”

Eren had so many different types of laughter – this one sputtering and fond, throat catching around a scoff – and Levi had decided years ago he was going to dedicate his life to discovering and categorizing them all. New discoveries were ever present, it was an always growing field, but he was very studious in the face of this challenge, his own laughter bubbling up in response to the blissful look of contentment Eren shot him as he eased back after one last chaste kiss on the lips.

“My favorite already has ten likes on Instagram,” Eren told him, a little proudly. Levi’s chest constricted at the sight. “Connie says you look very comfortable. Sasha says we’re as adorable as ever.”

 The bubbling feeling of laughter in Levi’s throat overflowed and he shook with the sound, shaking his head a little in response to Eren’s statement. “Why am I even surprised,” Levi asked fondly, smiling up at the light of his life as Eren leant back on the palms of his hands, a lounging look that once again brought the woes of the public park to mind. They’d go home eventually, though, and there would be time for other things then.

(Still, though. Levi traced the broad expanse of Eren’s chest with his eyes longingly.

Maybe a more secluded picnic area was in order, next time.)

“Oh shut up, you love me,” Eren boasted.

Levi looked at him, reaching up to swipe his thumb against Eren’s jawline, smiling widely as he did so.

“I do,” he said softly.

Eren swallowed, eyes softening, lips parting as he surged forward to once more bend over Levi. He caught Levi’s left hand, their wedding bands both catching the light as he did so, holding it to his cheek as he leaned down. The wind picked up again, kicking petals everywhere, but Levi hardly noticed.

“And _I_ love _you_ ,” Eren answered, with the same intent he did sometimes, taking Levi’s breath away once more. “I do, Levi.”

“I know,” Levi whispered. He craned up, catching Eren’s lips in a kiss, smiling against Eren’s lips as they trembled slightly against his, his lips as soft and as sweet as flower petals themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I rewrote the beginning of this like three time smh. but anyway!! more fluff b/c I am a Weenie and I just want them happy and married lmao. but I hope you all enjoyed! more comin' at ya this week ;^)


End file.
